Talk:Dana Walsh
History/Previous Appearances is this "Dana" not the same person? if not... how do you know? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by on 10:26, 2010 February 23 : It is not the same character; the actress is entirely different and there is no reason given in the show to suspect there is any connection between them beyond the identical first name. Currently the timeline also seems to indicate that Jenny Scott changed her name to Dana Walsh after Day 1. If you believe there is a connection between the two characters, please note that the burden of proof is on you to provide the evidence. We have no more reason to suspect that Yuri (Day 3) is the same as Yuri Suvarov. 22:20, February 23, 2010 (UTC) How does a convicted felon get past the deep background checks and polygraph with a fake identity? : This hasn't been revealed yet. I'm betting "Dana Walsh" was her twin sister who had married some "Mr. Walsh", got divorced, died, and Jenny secretly took her place. We just gotta wait and see. 04:54, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Didn't the director choose her himself? My guess is he trusted her too much... 17:31, September 30, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, it was established that Hastings chose her personally. My guess in the above threads from Feb were from before her secrets were revealed. 18:00, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Background story Can we assume that Dana's story about a Russian that approached her and offered her a new life, gaining her access into CTU, bla bla bla... is true? If we do that, we can add it to the "Before Day 8" section. Perhaps writing "Dana claimed..." or something like that. Suggestions? Thief12 22:53, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think we should believe anything she said to Cole there. After all, she ended the conversation by blowing up a flash bomb in his face. The only thing we really know for sure is that she was a Russian agent. :: We have to include it, but with the introductory phrasing "Dana stated to Cole that..." just like Thief said. In that manner we have covered both bases: not excluding the information but also making clear that the truth of the information is ambiguous. I feel it is important to mention that we do know it could be the truth, though, since it doesn't conflict with the backstory we got about her from the Kevin Wade incidents. 04:04, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Richard Walsh Is she related to Richard Walsh from Season 1? -- , although that also can be seen as speculation! --Station7 17:45, November 23, 2011 (UTC) : She is definitely not related, because her real name is Jenny Scott. It's not even speculation; it's impossible! 05:57, November 24, 2011 (UTC) BGIN At the BGIN it says that Dana has no personal connection to Renee Walker's death, which is right, however, Dana had met Renee's murderer, Pavel Tokarev. --Station7 20:17, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Question I saw this: Several of the events surrounding Dana in Season 8 parallel those of Nina Myers in Season 1, up until and including the execution of Dana by Jack Bauer. Notable differences, however, include the facts that when Jack shot Myers, she had been reaching for a weapon; Dana was completely defenseless. Whereas Nina murdered Jack's wife Teri, Dana had no personal connection to the murder of Jack's lover Renee Walker. However, Dana knew Pavel Tokarev, Renee Walker's murderer. --Station7 (talk) 13:23, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :"no personal connection" means she was not personally involved in the murder, which I don't believe she was. Knowing the killer doesn't make her involved in the killing--Acer4666 (talk) 16:35, October 13, 2012 (UTC)